Brightness Len Kagamine x OC Scribbles
by whispermy-serenade
Summary: NOT a series  : Just random ideas here and there.
1. Chapter 1

Scribble #1 – Posh.

"Len-chan, Rin-chan, please wait up!" Miku ran up after the twins.

"What is it, Miku onee-chan?" Rin questioned her, big blue eyes curious.

"Later at 3p.m., meet me at the cafe! I've got a friend who's interested in singing!" Miku squealed excitedly, eyes shining with excitement.

"... Well, okay."

-Later at 3p.m.-

"Who do you think Miku onee-chan wants us to meet?" Len asked Rin.

"Hmm, I don't really know." Rin told him. "Let's go down to the cafe and find out~"

They headed to the cafeteria.

"Len-chan! Rin-chan!" Miku waved them from behind a table. A girl they didn't recognise sat beside her. Caramel-orange hair flowed out in layers, and blood red eyes stared at them.

"Kyaaa~ she looks kinda scary!" Rin whispered to Len. Len nodded, a little taken aback by the girl's eyes.

She had on a white beanie, and one of her red orbs hid behind a skull eye patch. Wearing a blue horizontal striped tee and denim shorts, along with blue sneakers, one could figure out that blue was probably her favourite color.

Len and Rin slid into the two chairs opposite of Miku and the strange new girl.

"Len, Rin, this is Yusa. She's been my best friend since elementary, and she just discovered she has a great singing voice!" Miku introduced her friend. "Yusa, this is Len-" She pointed at Len. "And that's Rin." She moved her finger to Rin.

"U-Um... Hello." Rin and Len waved nervously, anxiety lacing their voices.

Her red orbs pierced through them. "Hello." Her voice was quiet, like a soothing melody.

Len surveyed her. Rin fidgeted in her seat. Miku continued smiling. Yusa sat there with a nonchalant look on her face.

"Well~ let's eat, shall we?" Miku asked, passing around the food she had picked up earlier.

Len and Rin took their favourite food and all of them waited for Yusa to choose her meal.

Yusa reached for the chocolate pudding, then for the strawberry milk and then for two pieces of chicken wings.

"Itadakimasu!" Miku started and the rest followed.

The rest of the lunch was silent.

"That totally hit the spot!" Miku exclaimed before getting up. "C'mon, let's go to the studio now~"

The four of them headed upstairs to the studio.

"Alright, Yusa-chan, go in and start showing off your beautiful voice~" Miku grinned at her friend.

Yusa went into the room without another word.

Putting on her headphones and handing the twins theirs, Miku took a seat and adjusted the sound settings.

"Go ahead, Yusa-chan!" Miku waved to the female in the studio.

Yusa gave her an acknowledging nod and started to sing.

"I took a chance, I took a shot...

And you may think I'm bullet-proof, but I'm not.

You took a swing, I took it hard,

And down here from the ground I see who you are.

I'm sick and tired of your attitude,

I'm feeling like I don't know you,

You tell me that you love me, then cut me down~

And I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you got a mean streak.

Makes me run for cover when you're around;

And here's to you and your temper,

Yes I remember what you said last night.

And I know that you see what you're doing to me.

Tell me why~

You could write a book on how to ruin someone's perfect day.

Well I get so confused and frustrated.

Forget what I'm trying to say~

Whoa-oh-oh~

I'm sick and tired of your reasons,

I've got no one to believe in~

You tell me that you want me;

Then push me around.

And I need you like a heartbeat, but you know you've got a mean streak.

Makes me run for cover when you're around~

Here's to you, and your temper;

Yes I remember what you said last night~

And I know that you see what you're doing to me.

Tell me why~ (Why~)

Do you have to make me feel small?

So you can feel whole inside?

Why~ do you have to put down my dreams?

So you're the only thing on my mind?

I'm sick and tired of your attitude,

I'm feeling like I don't know you.

You tell me that you want me, then cut me down.

I'm sick and tired of your reasons; I've got no one to believe in.

You ask me for my love; then you push me around.

Here's to you and your temper,

Yes I remember what you said last night~

And I know that you see what you're doing to me.

Tell me why~

Why, tell me why~ (oh oh)

I take a step back, let you go

I told you I'm not bullet-proof, now you know..."

Rin was really impressed, "Wow, Yusa-chan, you've got a great voice!"

Len was not. "Chh, a baby can do better than that."

"Len!" Miku whacked the blond upside his head. "That's rude!"

"But it's true," Len snorted. "A baby can sing better."

"Len~" Rin hit her brother's arm. "She sang well! You're just jealous."

By then Yusa had exited the studio and was looking at them glaring at Len for his mean comment.

"You remind me of my ex," Yusa said softly in her chime-like voice. "He had a mean streak, like you, like in the song."

She paused for a moment, and then continued.

"You can be as posh as you like, Len Kagamine, but I still won't like you."

A/N: This isn't a series, it's just a few random thoughts and inspirations I got, and for my DA fans, no I'm not going to stop making DA. I just need a breather from it for a while. I'll get back to writing it soon, so please wait(: Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Scribble #2: Say What

"Ohmigod, ohmigod, ohmigod!" Rin screamed out as she flailed her arms wildly.

With a crash she landed on the hardwood floor, "Owww..."

Len jolted awake, "Huh? What happened?"

Seeing Rin on the floor, he flew to her. "Are you okay, Rin?"

"Hmm, yeah... I'm fine." Rin smiled up at her twin. "We'd better get ready... Miku onee-chan said to get up bright and early at 6 today..."

Both of them glanced simultaneously at the clock: 9a.m.

"Shit!" Len cried out as they both scrambled to get their outfits.

Facing the mirror they scrubbed their teeth with their toothbrushes furiously and Rin quickly tied her ribbon through her hair.

Len threw on his shirt and pulled on his shoes with great speed.

Suddenly, Len's phone rang. "Beep-beep-beep!"

Len lunged for it, and picked up. "Hello?" He panted breathlessly into the phone.

"Len-chan~" Miku greeted him enthusiastically. "Are you two ready yet? Meet me and Yusa at the cafe at 9.15! See ya!"

She hung up.

"Len? Who was that?" Rin poked her head around the bathroom door.

"Ahh... It was Miku onee-chan... She wants us to meet them at the cafe at 9.15..." Len replied, turning his gaze towards the clock.

9.13.

"Shit!" Len exclaimed again, and swearing profusely under his breath, quickly pulled his pants on. Rin tore her brush through her tangled hair and Len pulled his hair into a small ponytail.

They bolted out of the door and ran down the hallway.

Pushing the elevator button rapidly, Len hoped for the stupid lift to come down already.

"- Ding!" The lift was at their floor.

The doors slid open.

"Oh, Yusa-chan!" Rin cried out, seeing the girl in the lift. "Eh? Where's Miku onee-chan?"

"Probably at the cafeteria already." Yusa replied. Today she was dressed in a black spaghetti strap top covered with a blue cashmere sweater, and a pleat skirt. She had on black boots with several buckles and her straight caramel-orange hair was covered by a big black cap with a yellow smiley face in the front.

"I like your outfit," Rin smiled, trying to make conversation in the quiet lift. "Did Miku onee-chan buy them for you?"

"... No." Was Yusa's soft reply.

"Ahh, oh I see..." The lift became awkwardly silent again. To make matters worse, Len began tapping his fingers on the railing.

Rin knew Len was probably doing it to annoy Yusa. The twins were so used to people just liking them on the first sight. Yusa was slightly different. She was cold; she was a little mean; she seemed rather distant, like she was living in her own world.

She didn't seem to like them very much. Rin glanced at Len, wondering if he knew that Yusa didn't seem the least perturbed.

Len did. He was very much frustrated by Yusa. She didn't seem to lust after him; like many girls did. She didn't seem particularly nice to him or Rin either. Most people liked them. Well, most people.

_She__'__s probably one of those high and mighty characters, _Len thought, a little furious. He hated those people, always demanding unreasonable things from others.

The elevator dinged, and the doors slid open. The three of them proceeded quietly to the cafeteria.

"Y-u-s-a-chan~" Miku grabbed the girl into a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"Hn," Yusa grunted. "I can't breathe."

"Oh, sorry!" Miku released her from her crushing death grip. "Len-chan, Rin-chan! You made it on time, for once." Miku smiled at the twins.

Leading them over to a table, Miku sat down.

"I took the liberty of choosing your foods for you," She explained as they noticed the four individual trays on the table.

"That's Len's," Miku pointed to a tray loaded with Kobe beef, salad and a glass of orange juice.

"That's Rin's," Her finger moved to a tray laden with steak, carrots and cheese, along with an egg.

"That one's all yours, Yusa-chan!" Miku pointed to the third tray; filled with chocolate hearts, chocolate chip cookies, chocolate cupcakes and a glass of chocolate milk.

"Why is there so much chocolate?" Rin questioned. Len sweatdropped.

"Oh, that's right, you guys don't know Yusa's full name, ne?" Miku slapped her forehead. "Her full name's Yusa Tsuki Chokorēto!"

"Doesn't that literally translate to...?" Rin paused. Tsuki meant moon; Chokorēto meant chocolate... Moon chocolate?

A loud smack drew the twins' attention away from their train of thought.

"Sorry, sorry," Miku apologized. "Yusa just loves chocolate. By the way, her full name's Yusa Tsuki!"

"By the way," Rin began. "Why don't you call her Tsuki?"

"Hmm? Oh, she doesn't like it." Miku grimaced. "It's what her ex used to call her. Oh, I'm so sorry Yusa-chan! I didn't mean to bring Kyo up..."

"It's alright, Miku. What's over is over." Yusa consoled her, although Len detected a twinge of sadness and hurt in her voice.

"Well, let's eat," Miku started. "Itadakimasu!"

They dug in.

After they were done, they went up to the studio.

"We're going to get Yusa signed today!" Miku told the twins happily. "I hope she can get her own album soon, she's so talented!"

"Miku, Len, Rin!" Satsu greeted them. "It's been so long, let's hope your voices haven't deteriorated!"

"Hello, Satsu," The three of them greeted.

"Are you guys here to sing today?" Satsu grinned good-naturedly at them.

"Oh, not us," Miku started. She pulled Yusa in front of her. "Her."

"Who's this doll?" Satsu questioned, getting up from his seat and going over to survey Yusa. "She's quite cute, no?"

"She's very cute!" Miku agreed. Even though Yusa's eyes were blood red, the irises were huge enough for people to mistake her for being at least eight years old.

"Hey, Miku..." Len started. "How old is Yusa anyway...?"

"She's 13, Len-chan!" Miku told him happily.

"Hmm, and what does she do, Miku?" Satsu asked.

"She sings!" Miku exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Hmm, really?" Satsu sat back down on his chair and wheeled himself over to the sound system. "Why don't you get in there, Yusa, and we'll see if you're able to make it into the world of music."

"Okay," Yusa strode into the room.

"I like her, she's full of confidence." Satsu stage-whispered to Miku. Miku nodded furiously.

"Now, Yusa, I want you to sing a Japanese song." Satsu spoke to her through the mike. "Do you have any requests?"

"Uhm, boys and girls by LM.C." Yusa told him

"Alright," Satsu gave her a thumb up. "Get ready... Start."

"Boys and girls, be ambitious  
Boys and girls, keep it real

Ma ni aru doori no  
Mainichi no naka dobi dashita  
Kimi wa otoko no ko

Otona ni narezuni  
Demo kodomo demo irarenai  
Toki mo arudarou

Daremo ga isogi ashi de  
Sunn de yuku sekai de  
Bokura wa nagareboshi ni tachidomatta

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
Tatar hitotsu de  
Tsuyoku nareru  
Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite  
Aruite yuku  
Iki wo yomashita  
Mukai kaze no naka wo

Mujaki na kao de  
Koi ni koi wo shite yume wo miru  
Kimi wa onna no ko

Darenimo iezuni  
Hitori de nakaeta nayameru  
Kotomo arudarou

Daremoga aisou, warau  
Monokuro no sekai de  
Egaita yume ni  
Uso wa tsukenakatta

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
Tatta hitotsu de  
Tsuyoku nareru  
Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite  
Aruite yuku  
Iki wo yomashita  
Mukai kaze no naka wo

Jama suru mono wa  
Nani hitotsu nai sa

Te wo nobaseba itsuka  
Ano hoshi ni te wo todoku to  
Honnki de omotteta

Daremo ga isogi ashi de  
Sunn de yuku sekai de  
Bokura wa nagareboshi ni tachidomatta  
Inoru youni

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
Tatta hitotsu de  
Tsuyoku nareru  
Kowagari na kimi no te wo hiite  
Aruite yuku  
Iki wo yomashita  
Mukai kaze no naka wo

Mayoi nagara, tomadoi nagara  
Sore demo kamawanaisa

Yuzurenai mono wo hitotsu  
Tatta hitotsu  
Iki wo yomashita  
Mukai kaze no naka wo

Boys and girls, be ambitious  
Boys and girls, keep it real."

By then, Satsu had intertwined his fingers, a frown laced his mouth.

Miku bit her lip anxiously; Rin fiddled nervously with her fingers. Len had a smirk plastered on his face – a smirk of knowing victory.

"Yusa..." Satsu began gravely. "I'm going to talk to you like an adult, alright?"

Yusa nodded; her face expression blank.

"When you sang just now," Satsu continued. "You..."

Satsu cleared his throat. "I thought your face expressions that expressed the song's emotions were fantastic."

"Added to that, your voice is like an angel's!" Satsu was grinning like the Cheshire cat. "You were phenomenal! I bet millions of people would love you! You can sign your first album, so I need a few collections of songs you can sing, either in English or Japanese, and submit it to me tomorrow."

Yusa nodded again.

"Great!" Satsu grinned. "Miku, thanks for bringing us such talents! Alright, time for my lunch, see ya guys around~"

"Ohmigod, Yusa!" Miku squeezed the female. "You're- You're!"

Rin joined in the hug, making it a group hug.

"You're going to be a superstar now!"They squealed, even more excited than Yusa herself.

"..." Len stood in the corner, trembling slightly. He slowly lifted his head, anger burning in his eyes.

"... Len?" Rin questioned.

"Say what?" Len screamed.

A/N: Hi guys, this is the 2nd scribble(: Hope you enjoy. And yes, I'm working on DA chapter 6 too . Although i don't think updates will be so often. O levels and all, yeah ... Anyway, here, this one's a teeny bit longer. Hope you enjoy(: ! By the way, Satsu is a character I made up that works in the studio, he's kind of like the producer for Len, Rin and Miku (since i don't really know their producer, my deepest apologies x.x) OHHH ! BY THE WAYYYY. Song credit for the song in this chapter is 88, by LM.C . The first chapter's song is Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift. Okay, onto reviews ^^ !

**mitsuki-chan15: **Kawaii~ Somewhat^^ I adore LenXOC fics so... I'm kind of biased with my reviews but who cares~? :D Please make more! And longer this time?

_Hello ! Thanks :D ! Umm, about the length, yeahhh... These chapters are random ideas, so it's not really following a storyline *sweatdrops with embarrassment* It's not really a story, just random ideas, or scribbles, of Len and Yusa . Yeahhh... It's not really a story. For my stories, the length of each chapter is generally about a range around 3k - 5k words; but for these scribbles it's around 1k+ ... Sorry ): ! I'll try to make them longer, but it won't be too long . Enjoy this chapter ^^ !_


	3. Chapter 3

Scribble #3: Dark Thoughts

Len had always loved a challenge. He always had, and he always would. Yusa, to him, was a brand new challenge. The only thing was, he found it difficult to face this challenge.

One, Rin would kill him if he did anything bad to Yusa. Two, Miku would have his head if he did anything bad to Yusa. Three, he knew better than to manhandle a girl unkindly. Four, it would ruin his professional image and of course, ruin any chances of getting hot flings whenever he wanted.

He sighed and pushed his hair out of his face. What could he do? Seduce her and make her his before crushing her dreams like some bastard? Well, that seemed like his kind of thing, but... Rin and Miku would kill him.

"Ano... Len-san, may I get you some coffee?" the shy blond waitress asked him, holding a pot in her hand.

Sweeping his eyes over her in a casual but sensual glance-over, Len gave her his killer smirk and held out his cup.

"Yes please, along with your number, yes?" He winked.

With her face as red as a tomato, she scribbled down her number on a napkin for him.

"Thanks," He whispered darkly in a sexy manner that got her all giggly again.

"Yo, Len, flirting again?"

Len's head snapped up at the familiar voice. Yusa stood there, caramel tresses flowing out from under a sky blue hair band. She had an equally bright blue bracelet, along with a bright pink one on her left wrist. Dressed in a sailor blouse, with a matching sailor skirt that was both navy blue, the lines streaking here and there white.

"Oh, hey Yusa..." He greeted her less enthusiastically.

The blond waitress had mysteriously vaporized, and Yusa took a seat beside Len without asking.

"Nya," She meowed like a cat. "So, Len, tell me..."

Len blew on his coffee, trying to seem uninterested in anything she was saying, when in reality he was clinging onto every word. Absolutely fascinated, Len watched as her naturally cherry red lips moved, forming words on her tongue.

"-Len? Len?" Her melodic voice shook him out of his daze.

"Ah, sorry," He muttered automatically. "I wasn't really listening. Could you repeat that?"

"I said," Yusa huffed in an impatient sigh. "Satsu wants us to sing a duet."

"Who and who?" Len's brain wasn't really working. He blamed Yusa, since she interrupted him before he could drink his coffee. In peace.

He took a sip of the hot beverage and instantly felt a little more awake.

"Me and you, silly. Didn't you hear me?" Yusa looked at him with a 'were-you-really-paying-attention' expression. She seemed like an adult with a child.

"Are you done with your coffee or do I have to wait for you?" Yusa questioned him.

"I'll take it with me," Len answered, pushing his chair back so he could get up.

Yusa got up too and skipped ahead in front of him.

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" She yelled over her shoulder at him.

"... Well she seems much more open today..." Len sipped his coffee and strolled after her.

_What__'__s got her off her rockers now?_

* * *

Len stepped into the elevator after her and leaned his elbow on the railing, sighing. He took another sip of his coffee and shut his eyes.

When he opened them, the elevator dinged and Yusa strode out, him on her trail. Yawning widely, Len raised a hand too late to cover it.

"Ah, Yusa, Len! There you two are!" Setsu smiled as he saw them. "Good, good. Yusa! Come here."

Miku and Rin sat on bean bags, looking rather relaxed.

"All the vocaloids here have a uniform." Setsu explained to her. "We can't really have you wearing things willy-nilly now."

"Here," He tapped his laptop screen. "This is the design editor. Create your own uniform, why don't you?"

Yusa peered at the screen, and then looked over at Setsu innocently.

"I don't know how to design stuff..."

"Oh, well..." The group thought for a little while.

"Well, her favourite colour's blue!" Miku exclaimed excitedly.

"Blue, hm? Well that narrows down our colour options," Setsu smiled. "Let's go category by category."

"Yusa prefers skirts to dresses," Miku stated helpfully again.

"So no dresses..." Setsu tapped the screen. Yusa watched keenly.

"What about hats, Yusa? What kind of hats do you like?" Setsu asked.

"Umm..." Yusa thought for a moment. "I don't really know..."

"Something kid-like would suit her," Rin suggested. "Since she looks like a child and is so adorable, it would suit her perfectly!"

"I agree!" Miku seconded Rin's opinion.

Setsu touched the kids' category. The list was more narrowed down.

Len pulled out a blue orchid out of nowhere. Since it was a fake, and dyed, it wouldn't die. "Could this do?" He asked.

Rin squealed, "That's perfect!"

Miku nodded her approval.

"Yes, that looks perfect." Setsu agreed, looking at Yusa for her opinion.

Yusa nodded her consent.

"Let's move on to her shirt." Setsu swiped his finger over the screen, changing categories.

"I suggest a hoodie!" Miku squealed. "Probably with an animal print?"

"Or maybe a shirt that has long sleeves that are different in color!" Rin suggested. "With a bunny bag!"

"Well, we have that, so let's go with that." Setsu tapped on it.

"On to skirts, then..." Setsu glanced over the skirts. "I think a denim skirt will do fine."

Yusa nodded again and Setsu changed the category to shoes.

"Oh, oh! We have the newest penguin slippers, don't we?" Miku exclaimed excitedly, "Let's use that!"

"Well, alright," Setsu agreed. "What about her accessories?"

"I say a ribbon on her wrist!" Miku suggested. "A sky blue one!"

At that, Yusa raised her right hand and put a possessive hand over her left hand where her pink and blue bangles were.

"Meh seems like she likes her bangles the way they are, so let's leave them alone." Len said with a bored look painted on his face.

Yusa shot him a grateful look and the corner of his lips tugged up.

"Alright," Setsu smiled as the wardrobe made noises that made it sound as if it was going to break down.

With a loud hiss it produced the uniform they had just created.

"Go and change Yusa," Miku handed her the clothes.

Taking the clothes, Yusa went to change. After she was done, she went back in.

"Yusa, the duet will have to be put off for now," Setsu told her.

"Ah, why?" Yusa asked.

"Well, Miku has just informed me you have never toured this place." Setsu explained. "It'd be best if you could know each facility they provide."

"We'll bring you on a tour, and then we'll go play pool, okay?" Miku suggested, knowing Yusa liked pool. "But first go up and get a jacket. It's cold."

"Pool?" Yusa's eyes light up. "They have pool?"

Her face morphed into an expression mostly seen on anime. Her eyes were twinkling so bright they could be mistaken as stars. Her mouth had curved up into an almost impossible number 3 laid horizontal.

A slight flush was on her cheeks, and one could immediately tell – Her love for pool was so great.

"Len, why don't you go with Yusa?" Miku suggested before they split.

"Wait-" Len barely got a word in before his sister and Miku melted into the crowd.

"... Gah." Len growled, accepting his fate. They both stepped into the lift and waited.

Playing soft, but at the same time annoying elevator music, Len tapped his fingers against the railing. Yusa slumped against the corner of the lift, letting out a soft sigh.

Len let his thoughts slip into a dark area. What would Yusa sound like... If he made her scream?

Len's eyes glazed over as he thought of all the things he could do to make her scream.

"-en... Len!"

Snapping out of his thoughts, Len glanced at her. "What?"

"A penny for your thoughts?" She tilted her head to the side, an inquisitive look on her face.

He chuckled, his lips sliding up into a smirk. "You wouldn't know what's going on in my head right now."

The elevator reached their destined floor and dinged.

He stepped out immediately, "And even a penny's too cheap for my dark thoughts~"

* * *

Uhh heheh . 3rd scribble's up :D ? Sorry it's ... short. Having so much homework my brain's busted. I'm having a major writer's block on my DA series as well _ ... Uhhh... Enjoy...?

Reply to reviews~

**Ninja99 : Here's the next one owo ? Please be patient, there's more, but I have another series that I need to concentrate on owo' ? And plus homework... Afternoon Self-Revision Programme till 5:30 everyday ... Yep my schedule's hectic . On Saturday mornings I have guitar, at night I'm going to my grandparents' house. Only day I can sleep is Sunday... And I usually do that like a pig till around 12 X: So I apologize, but this year's important yeah. Have to study & stuffs. Sorry for the wait owo ! & Enjoy ^^ !**


	4. VERY IMPORTANT FOR BRIGHTNESS READERS!

Sorry, but it seems I put up the wrong notice for Brightness… I apologize profusely for doing this, fans of Brightness, but I'm stopping and discontinuing the series. I have run out of ideas for the story, and thus, nothing I can do to churn out chapters anymore for the story. HOWEVER, not all hope is lost. I am giving the story to ANYBODY who has a good plot for it. If you want to take over Brightness for me, just PM me these details:

Your plot for Brightness – just an overall sketch.

Whether or not you'll be replacing Yusa

If I think your plot is good enough, the story will be yours to complete. I hope you guys will step up to give support to this story, because I really do not want to see it die like this – but I can't help it, I'm really out of ideas.

On a happier note though, if you like Pokémon, I'll be doing a series on Steven Stone from Pokémon. I welcome my Brightness fans to read it. I know what you're probably thinking, 'so I'm abandoning Brightness for a Pokémon series. Great author I am.'

Thing is, I really think I can't do anything about Brightness anymore. Any ideas of it have all been washed away by the tide right into the heart of the ocean. I can't find any good plot for it. Again, I apologize to all the readers who had expected another chapter of Brightness. Please remember, I am but human, and sometimes, writers' block end up like this.

I hope you will understand, and a brave writer will step up to continue this story that I couldn't. Thank you for all your support of this story, and if any one of you offers to take up this story, I am sure the fans will be very glad. I apologize yet again for doing this to all of you, you can't imagine how horrible I feel even as I type out this note for you guys.

I'm sorry. I'm doing what I have to do, because any ideas are all already gone. If you are lucky, one of you will step up to take up this story under their very capable wings. Again, I apologize for doing this. I'm sorry, Brightness fans, I really am. I really seek your understanding on this. Thank you for your awesome support and keen attention on the story. Thank you, and again, I deeply apologize.


	5. Chapter 4

**Scribble #4 ****–**** Obsession**

So yeah... I decided to just finish this up. Warning though, I'm finishing the story by 5 chapters. Expect the 5th and last chapter to be lengthy. It should be up by tomorrow or soon. All because I want to complete this so I can do Dangerous Addiction and Steel Cold Heart... At least this is better than discontinuing then :/ .. Hope you enjoy... I'll try to... ummm, make the chapters good and lengthy despite my reluctance to and lack of ideas .

**Ninja99:** Thanks, this is the last second chapter... I hope you enjoy!

**mikanella:** Thanks, here's the next chapter!

**MoonlitNite:** Here, thansk for reviewing!

* * *

..._ Dark thoughts? _Yusa was confused. What kind of dark thoughts could Len Kagamine have?

She didn't notice the blond moving closer, closer, like a hawk with its eyes on its prey. Sure enough, he had her where he wanted her. The only thing left was his decision to do it or not do it.

He had wanted to leave, but there was a slight tug. Not a tug on his shirt or anything. It was something, something that was pulling him back. Something that was pulling him to her. But what?

By the time Len had recollected his thoughts, he found himself gazing into her burning red eyes.

"... Len?" Her voice was soft, sweet like an ice-cream sundae.

The last remnant of Len's resistance melted away right there and then. Without his restraint, Len had Yusa against the wall before he knew it, kissing her really, really hard.

Yusa's eyes widened at the sudden warmth that covered her mouth. Within that split second of shock, Len's sleek, sly tongue had already slipped into her moist cavern.

It became very busy, touching the end corner of her mouth, exploring the whole length of her own shy tongue.

As his playful tongue nudged hers to play, a distressed whimper escaped Yusa's throat. Upon hearing the vulnerable sound, Len snapped back into reality. But reality was that he liked it. He liked the way Yusa tasted. He liked it when she made those soft sounds.

It was pretty obvious he wanted her. He was interested in her, yes. Technically, even interested wasn't deep enough to cover it. Yusa Tsuki had only been here for a few days, and she had already had Len all wound around her finger. There was absolutely no through road for Len; and he admitted it. He was obsessed. Obsessed with her.

_Too _obsessed. Len quickly pulled away, lifting his hand up to his lips, touching them as if his fingers could feel how Yusa tasted. Lost and trapped in his own delusional thoughts and fantasies, he didn't notice the girl slip out from his arms onto the floor; hand over her mouth in shock.

"Ding!" The elevator announced cheerfully, shaking the two out of their reverie.

Immediately Len ran out of the elevator, not looking where he was going. Yusa remained on the tiled flooring of the elevator, shocked by what had just taken place. Thoroughly shaken, Yusa exited the elevator and stumbled into her room.

Just as she stepped into the room, her mind went blank. What had she come in here for? Gosh, now things seemed trivial except for the kiss that just happened – her mind kept replaying the scene like it was a scene in a broken disc. History repeated itself.

The softness of Len Kagamine's lips... the warm, slick tongue... the feel of his luring passion... _What am I thinking? _Yusa screamed in her mind. _This feels like déjà vu, like it happened with Ryu..._

Finally, she shook herself out of her daze and walked over to her music player. Channelling her headphones to her player, she put them on and kept changing songs. A daydream formed as her eyes glazed over, replaying the scene and sensation of the kiss again and again...

She sighed and finally turned it to the radio channel where some actual good songs were playing for now. Taylor Swift's Haunted came blaring, albeit softly due to the low volume, into her ears.

"_You and I walk a fragile line__  
__I have known it all this time__  
__But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

_It's getting dark__  
__And it's all too quiet__  
__And I can't trust anything now__  
__And it's coming over you__  
__Like it's all a big mistake_

_Oh holding my breath__  
__Won't lose you again__  
__Something's made your__  
__Eyes go cold"_

Yusa stood up and started singing along.

_"Come on, come on__  
__Don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong__  
__You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on__  
__Don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
__Can't turn back__  
__Now I'm haunted_

_Stood there and watched you walk away__  
__From everything we had__  
__But I still mean every word I said__  
__To you_

_He will try to take away my pain__  
__And he just might make me smile__  
__But the whole time I'm wishing he was you__  
__Instead_

_Oh oh holding my breath__  
__Won't see you again_

_Something keeps me__  
__Holding onto nothing_

_Come on, come on__  
__Don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong__  
__You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on__  
__Don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
__Can't turn back__  
__Now I'm haunted_

_I know__  
__I know__  
__I just know__  
__You're not gone__  
__You can't be gone__  
__No_

_Come on, come on__  
__Don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Something's gone terribly wrong__  
__Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on__  
__Don't leave me like this__  
__I thought I had you figured out__  
__Can't breathe whenever you're gone__  
__Can't go back__  
__I'm haunted_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh_

_You and I walk a fragile line__  
__I have known it all this time__  
__Never ever thought I'd see it break__  
__Never thought I'd see it"_

Opening her eyes, Yusa stared sadly at the clouds as she proceeded to the balcony, headphones on her head. The clouds were swirling, and sunset was vivid as they were pretty in pink. She remembered this.

* * *

"_Ryu, look at that one!" A younger Yusa pointed towards the clouds. "It looks just like a heart."_

_The male took her hands, his teal hair brushing her own tresses. He smiled, showing flashy white teeth that sparkled. His eyes were deep blue, just like the ocean._

"_Yes," Ryu agreed with her, then placed her hand on his chest. "And in here, is my heart, beating just for you."_

_Yusa had smiled, commenting that it was just him saying that. Inside, though, she was thrilled to have heard those sweet words._

* * *

Look at her now; spooked over Ryu, her old flame, just because of a certain Len Kagamine who had the audacity to actually kiss her! What was wrong with her? Getting all upset just because of a silly male's antics, that was unlike her. Hadn't she learned her lesson from Ryu? Heartbreak was never easy.

"I thought I had you figured out," Yusa looked sadly at the clouds again. "I thought I had you figured out... Len Kagamine..."

* * *

"Damn it!" Len cursed as he gulped down the icy cold smoothie he had just bought from the damned vending machine. Right now, he was so damn mad he was just going to add 'damn' to anything he was going to think and say.

"Damn it all!" Len cursed yet again, finishing the drink in one big gulp. "Why. Why, just, god damn, why?"

Pacing around, the blonde then remembered his twin and Miku were waiting for him and Yusa in the pool area.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Len, there you are!" Miku exclaimed, waving to him and holding a pool stick. "Eh? Where's Yusa?"

"She, uh," Len tried to think up something. "She didn't want to come because she felt sick!"

"Oh," Miku uttered, thrown off. "I'd thought she'd tell me that."

"Well, she was really ill," Len lied, picking up one of the pool sticks so as to not face Miku and his sister. "I took care of her before I came down."

"Eh? You, taking care of someone else?" Rin was very doubtful. "I don't think so!"

"What about all those times I took care of you?" Len yelled; defensive.

_Why does that damn Yusa have to do this to me...? What is the reason for me being so obsessed with her?_ Len screamed into his head. _Why this obsession over her now?_

He didn't know what to do with said obsession, really. Just that he was really obsessed with her. That was all there was to it. Obsession.

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter, sorry.


	6. Chapter 5

**Scribble #5 – Closets bring love?**

* * *

Len had just spent an excruciatingly painful and long one hour being held captive by Miku and Rin. After he had given the excuse that Yusa was sick, Miku had all but kicked his ass in pool, wiped the table with it, and then slapped his sorry excuse of a pathetic lie.

Soon, the beans were spilt, and Len knew immediately he was in huge trouble, especially so when Miku had a large red aura of hate and anger surrounding her trembling frame.

Raising her fist, Miku was about to swing it down to hit Len on the head hard, but was stopped by the blonde's sister.

"Maybe Len has a reason for doing that to Yusa," Rin said in a logical manner, index finger raised to prove a point. "Maybe he _likes _Yusa."

"That is not true!" Len protested, fists rose to his chest level to make a point too, but were given discerning looks from both females. "It isn't true…"

Miku put her hand on Len's shoulder, teal eyes glittering with something unusual, "There _is _a way to make sure…"

_I'm not going to like this… _Len thought as a look of horror spread on his face and he tried to defend himself from them by raising his arm.

* * *

Yusa sat in her room, still listening to a sad, continuous stream of heartbreaking and lost love-themed songs. In a confused daze, still lingering in memory over the kiss, she stared blankly.

"… _She said goodbye too many times before," _Maroon 5 sang through the headphones, soothing to the girl's ears.

Her eyes were glazed over, dazed, whirlpools of ruby-red, like fresh blood that just spilled.

"_No I can't take one more step towards you,_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore._

_I lost the love, I loved the most."_

Continuing to be in a daze, thinking about the crush of love's grip, thinking about the two male leads that had come in and stolen her show, her spotlight… It was all Yusa could do to not break down into the tiny, shattered pieces she had been reduced to the first time.

* * *

"So you hate her," Rin concluded after their long interrogation with Len. "It's just hate?"

"No, I don't hate her," Len scowled. "I just don't like her, period."

"That's akin to hating her," Miku said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"No it's not," Len groaned out, exasperated. "I just don't like her!"

"No, Miku is right," Rin nodded her head, finger to her chin in deep thought. "I think you really do hate her."

"I said I don't!"

"You definitely do," Both females said in a matter-of-fact tone. "In fact, you should just probably leave her alone so she can fall in love with someone else and be happy."

"No!" Len screamed at the thought of someone else touching Yusa.

"Whoa," Rin breathed, surprised. "Why are you so agitated when we suggested Yusa should date someone else?"

"Yeah," Miku agreed. "It's not like you own her or you're dating with her."

"It's just-! I just-!" Len stammered; face suddenly going red with embarrassment as he tried to come up with a reason for his earlier outburst. "I don't like it, that's all!"

"Why do you not like it, Len?" Both females narrowed their eyes at him, aggravated that he hadn't figured it out after so long. They had been dropping hints to help him, and to think he was this dense!

"I don't know," Len uttered, silenced by their stares. He was really clueless, they realized.

"I'll go find Yusa and talk to her," Miku waved and left, running to the elevator.

"Ah, okay…" The twins stared after her.

Then, Rin turned to Len, evil grin spread on her face, determined to make her brother realize his feelings for said female…

Len's eyes widened as his horrified screams filled the air; making accountants on the first floor look up at the seventh in bewilderment, wondering what was going on.

* * *

Meanwhile, Miku was humming along to the elevator's soothing jazz music as she rode it to the 18th floor. Thinking about how to make Yusa feel better, and also to pop the question of whether she liked Len Kagamine or not, Miku drummed her fingers along the elevator's railings as if she were a professional drummer.

Suddenly, the teal-haired female's thoughts traced back to Len and Rin, and she wondered how Rin was going to make Len know his own feelings when he was just _that _dense.

However, despite her worries, the young Vocaloid continued to strum her fingers on the railing and hum along to the catchy tune in the elevator as it slowly went up; her concern obviously elsewhere on a certain female locked up in her room.

The elevator soon rolled to a stop with a chime, and Miku stepped out. Heaving a huge sigh, she then proceeded down the balcony towards her friend's room. She found it soon since she was familiar with the whole building, and knocked on her friend's door, but then the teal-haired maiden realized that Yusa probably couldn't hear her.

Loud, blasting music about broken hearts, confusion and how love hurt was Yusa's only way of coping with relationships. Miku had known this fact when she had been with Yusa since her first break-up.

After Ryu had left, Yusa had been shattered and all but a leftover puddle of their love that was like an endless rain. However, the rain soon cleared as the clouds went away; as did their love for each other. Simply put, Ryu had just drifted apart from Yusa. That was when the break-up came, via the form of a text message from Ryu to Yusa, stating unkind words that meant they were over.

Accompanied with those words came a picture – an image of Ryu's happiness with another girl, the very same image that destroyed the pit of Yusa's deep love and made her heart explode and shatter into tiny thousand million pieces.

Taking a bobby pin out of her hair, Miku picked the lock with a bored look on her face. Yusa wouldn't be surprised, since Miku did this all the time to her – especially when she was in depression.

In a matter of seconds, the door clicked open, its lock defeated by the almighty awesome power of Miku's bobby pin. Happily, the teal-haired female went inside and closed the door ever so gently, sliding the bobby pin back into her hair. She spotted Yusa curled up, knees tucked to her chest ever so tightly, in the darkest corner of the room.

Miku shook her head in disapprovement, not liking her friend's emotional antics. Though Miku strutted over to the curled-up maiden lazily, her mind was racing with thousands of concerns and worries that her friend was destroyed emotionally and mentally.

"Yusa… Yusa?" Miku called the female twice, before she noticed the headphones on the maiden's head. "Great, I should've known after I thought so… Guess I lose my train of thought too easily… Wait, what was I supposed to do again? Oh yeah!"

Miku snapped her fingers, finally remembering her mission, and then glanced down at her friend, who seemed very soulless as of the moment. Slipping the girl's headphones off, Miku leaned towards her and started to shake Yusa fiercely.

When Yusa didn't respond, Miku resorted to shouting, which turned to pinching, pulling, lightly slapping, and finally, throwing a bucket of water over the spaced-out female.

"Wha?" Yusa cried out as the chilly water made impact with her warm skin, wrapping her arms around herself. "What was that for?"

"Just to wake you up," Miku retorted, hands clutching the edge of the now-empty red bucket. "So, tell me what happened?"

"… Nothing," Yusa muttered, averting her gaze from the female standing over her to the blanket around her knees. "I'm just enjoying the warmth of this blanket."

"Yeah, right," Miku scoffed at the girl, who just wrapped herself up in the blanket even more, looking like a cocoon. "I know you like Len."

"I don't like Len," Yusa stated in a simple manner, still not looking at the maiden.

"Yes you do," Miku retorted back, staring at the female.

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No I don't."

"Yes."

"No, I don't!"

"No, you don't." Miku finally said, seemingly to have given up trying to convince the female.

"Yes, I do," Yusa retorted, clutching the rumpled blanket.

"A-ha!" Miku yelled, catching the female by surprise. "You _do _like Len!"

"I do not," Yusa uttered, burying her face in the blanket. "I… don't…"

"Whatever you say," Miku finally sat down next to Yusa and put a comforting arm around her.

Tears filled up the female's eyes, and Yusa spent the rest of the time crying into Miku's shoulder.

* * *

An hour or so had passed; with Len still none the wiser. Rin was about to face palm, or palm face or whatever it was. How could someone who had so many women clinging onto him to get his love, not know what love was?

Scowling, the blond girl bought a drink and gulped it down, thirsty after going on and on about love itself. Len was sitting on a chair near the pool table, staring at the billiard balls all perfectly lined up in a triangle.

Rin tapped her fingers against the can, thinking about how to make Len know he liked Yusa.

"Len," She finally said after a few minutes. Her twin looked up at her in response. "Do you like Yusa?"

"Huh?" Her blond twin glanced up at her again, as if unsure of what she had said. "Um… I don't know."

_Typical, _Rin scowled again. Placing her hand on her hip, she stared at her brother. Unnerved by her fierce stare, Len diverted his gaze, and wondered about his own feelings for Yusa.

Why did he not like the thought of her being with another guy? Why did he not want another boy to touch her? Why did he even kiss her? Questions raced, one after another through his mind, and soon his head was chockfull of various questions.

"Len," His twin called out to him again. He looked up at her once more. "I know a way that we can make sure of your feelings for Yusa."

"Yeah?" Len uttered, and then nodded his head in agreement. "Okay, let's try it."

"Do you feel warmth when Yusa is around?"

"Sort of."

"Do you feel like hugging and squeezing her?"

"Um… A little…"

"Do you want to hold her and never let go?"

"What?"

Rolling her eyes, Rin knew that Len didn't know about love, and her educating ways of love wasn't really that good. What could she do to make Len acknowledge his feelings? It frustrated her; really, she wanted her brother to be happy! This was his one chance of getting love, and it was right in front of him, but no, he had to be so blind and dense that he couldn't see it!

She sent Len to go and buy some food, and then pulled out her phone to dial Miku's number, anxious to know about Yusa's emotional state.

"Hello?" Miku picked up after the third ring. "Rin, what's up?"

"Len is still as dense as ever," Rin stated. "How's Yusa?"

"Um, she's sleeping now," Miku replied. "She practically, literally, cried herself to sleep."

"Wow," The blond raised her eyebrows. "What do we do? This might be Len's only chance at love."

"Have you ever heard of the saying," Miku started. "Closets bring love."

"… What?" Rin uttered, completely shocked and not sure if she heard the female right. "Closets?"

"That's right!" Miku snapped her fingers, and a thud followed. "Oops, sorry Yusa. Closets! Get Len to the nearest local closet! We'll throw both of them in there and lock them in it till they realize they like each other!"

As ridiculous as it sounded, Rin decided to give it a go. After all, Len was _this _dense about love. Who knew, maybe Miku was right about the closets bringing love thing.

* * *

The two females dragged their respective targets to the largest closet they knew – Miku's wardrobe. It had everything – clothes, mirrors, romantic music coming out of nowhere, candles, and a small spa in the corner…

"I never knew my closet was this classy!" Miku squealed. Apparently, she just had it renovated and hadn't visited it in a while. After admiring it for awhile, she then dragged the dozing Yusa into the closet and shut it. "Rin should be here any time now."

"Quick, Len," Rin yelled, grabbing her twin by the arm and tossing him into the closet. "Go save Yusa!"

"What?" Len was thrown in before he could do anything.

He landed onto the hard floor of the dark closet, and he got up into a sitting position to rub his back. Looking around, he tried to find the damsel in distress, only to see said damsel sleeping in one corner.

"… Yusa?" Len crawled over, marveling at the space of the closet and gently shaking the girl. "Yusa, wake up."

"Mmm…" Yusa muttered before she stirred and opened her eyes slowly. "… Len…?"

"Yeah," Len replied before he got up again and went towards the door, pushing at the handle. "Damn, they locked us in."

"Who?" Yusa asked, stifling a yawn as she slowly sat up, hair ruffled. "Where are we anyway?"

"Miku and Rin," Len answered one question. "We're in Miku's renovated closet. I have no idea why they didn't turn on the light, though."

"Okay…" Yusa blinked to get her eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Why did they shut us in here?"

"I don't know," Len shrugged in all honesty, before he noticed a note taped to the door. "Where's the damn light switch…? Oh, here it is."

Saying so, he flicked the light on, and squeezed his eyes shut from the sudden brightness. Yusa cried out and slapped her hands over her eyes, dramatically whining that the light 'burns'.

"Don't be so dramatic," Len sweatdropped," We need to find a way to get out of here."

"… Len?" Yusa slumped back into the corner, back propped up against the wall.

"Yeah?" Len turned back to regard the female.

"I think I heard Miku saying something about closets bringing love while I was napping," She told him, drawing a tiny circle on the ground. "Do you think that has anything to do with us being stuck in here?"

At that moment, it hit Len over the head like a baseball. _Of course, _Len realized. _That's why Rin was preaching to me about my feelings!_

"What feelings?" Yusa blinked at the blond.

_Damn, was I thinking out loud? _Len snapped at himself. _Dummy!_

"Uh, Len?" Yusa called to the male. "It's bad to talk to yourself, you know."

"Sorry," Len apologized for no reason at all. "I was just thinking."

"About your feelings?" She told them, fingers waving in the air, as if quoting his words. "I didn't know Rin was a priest and she could preach."

"Don't you mean priestess?" Len tilted his head. "Ah, you see, well, um…"

Yusa tilted her head at the blond male, curious to know why Rin had been preaching to her twin about love.

"Well I hadn't been able to figure out what my sister meant until just now," Len nodded as if he were a philosopher. "I have finally gotten the gist of what they expect of us to become."

"… Huh?" Yusa was the dense one, this time around.

"Love," Len stated simply. "It's love."

"What is 'it'?" The female furrowed her brow.

"It is love," Len explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Love for what?" Yusa sighed. "Len, you're confusing me."

"Why would I confuse you?" Len was thrown off track, bewildered.

"You kissed me," She clarified. "For no reason, and on its own, that's confusing enough."

Before the blond could get in a word or two, she cut him off in a rant.

"Kisses are meant to be a sign of affection for couples, Len, couples!" She threw her hands up in the air to make her point. "We aren't a couple. Kisses are used to make people acknowledge another's feelings, but I doubt you actually like me, in any sense. You kiss a person, only to tell them after that you like them, not run away like some coward! You kiss a person so they know that you fancy them! You kiss a person just so-!"

Len quickly cut off the raving caramel-haired female with another of his heart stopping kisses.

"Len!" She wailed, after he finally let go of her and pulled away. "You did it again!"

"I did what?" Len made an innocent face before he cracked up. "Your reaction is hilarious, Yusa."

"I thought you didn't like me!" The female continued to cry and whine.

"Yusa," Len started, wiping the girl's tears away with his thumbs. "Yusa."

"What?" She mumbled through her tears, still confused about Len's kisses. "Stop confusing me already."

"I think closets really do bring love," Len started quietly.

"What rubbish are you uttering, Len Kagamine," Yusa stared into his hypnotizing, affectionate, vast, exciting oceans of blues.

"It brought me you, right?" Len smiled, trying to comfort her, at the same time trying to confess. He had really, finally realized it after all this time.

"I told you I wouldn't like you no matter how posh you are," She pouted at him. "I guess you aren't really acting that posh now."

"Is that a yes?" Len teased her, teeth flashing in the light.

"Is that a confession?" Yusa mocked him right back. "Even a guppy can do better than you."

"Shut up," Len pulled his lips into a frown. "You're ruining the moment."

"There was a moment?" Yusa blinked up at him in an innocent manner. "I thought it was just Len Kagamine trying his best to not fail at a confession."

"Yusa," Len groaned. "Shut up and let the closet work its love magic."

"Love magic, indeed," She rolled her eyes. "Shut up and kiss me."

So he did. It really seemed, at that moment, that closets _do _bring love.

* * *

**TIME FOR BLOOPERS TO MAKE THIS MORE ENJOYABLE !**

* * *

Blooper #1:

So he did. It really seemed, at that moment, that closets _do _bring love.

"So, Len," Yusa started after a little while.

"Yeah?" Len turned to look at the female in his arms.

"When are you really going to give me a _real _confession?"

* * *

Blooper #2:

So he did. It really seemed, at that moment, that closets _do _bring love.

"Len?" Yusa stared up at the blonde after a few moments.

"Hm?" Len replied, incling his head to look at the female.

"... Open the door?" Yusa tilted her head.

Len tried to turn the handle and pushed. After failing to open said door, he pulled. Nothing...

"We're still locked in here, you two!" Len yelled, pummeling his fists against the wood. "Hey!"

Outside, Miku and Rin had fallen asleep, waiting for the two lovebirds to confess...

* * *

Blooper #3:

After having confessed, the two went for a hug. Just then, Yusa's stomach growled loudly, protesting that it wanted food. The two started to pull away, only to realize that the fronts of their shirts were stuck together.

There was a sticky substance between the pair that kept them from separating. Len looked around the room, and then spotted the criminal - a pot of glue with the note saying this: "Sorry, Len, but I think I accidentally spread some glue on Yusa's shirt... Try not to hug her! - Miku."

"... MIKU!"

* * *

There you go , that's the last chapter of Brightness . I hope you all enjoyed it , and I'm sorry if it seems very rushed and the ending sucks . It's way over the word limit I set for it (about 1000 per chapter). This particular chapter was 3, 000 words long . Again, this is the last chapter, and I hope you all enjoy it . Ciao ~


End file.
